Geru
Geru(ゲル Geru) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in episode 16 of Getter Robo. Appearance Geru has the appearance of a mechanical Pterodactyl with a purple body and a long tail. It has small legs that are blue with the talons being gold, the chest and arms are black while it’s wing membranes are red. Geru also has a dark yellow head with a gray beak, blank pink eyes, and a gray metal fin on top of the head. Biography When the Getter team launch a rocket into Space, Emperor Gore sees this and believes that they’re trying to collect more Getter Rays. Knowing that this will be bad for the Dinosaur Empire, Emperor Gore commands General Bat and Cheif Galeli to send out the latest Mechasaurus, Geru, to destroy the Saotome Plant. General Bat gets Captain Keko to pilot Geru. So when Captain Keko flies Geru to the Saotome Plant, he starts dropping bombs. Professor Saotome activates the shield around the plant, so when Geru dives toward the place, it ends up breaking off one of it’s wings against the shield. Now with Geru only flying with one wing, Professor Saotome sends out the Ryoma, Musashi and Hayato in their Getter Machines. However, before they could even start a fight, Captain Keko immediately retreats with Geru. Back at the Dinosaur Empire, Emperor Gore angrily ask Captain Keko why he retreat. When Captain Keko says that he couldn’t fight with a broken wing, Cheif Galeli reveals that he added an extra pair of wings for such an occasion. For his failure and for desecrating for what the Dinosaur Army stands for by running away, Emperor Gore has Captain Keko dropped into the hot magma that surrounds their fortress, killing him. Emperor Gore has General Bat to bring in a Ground Troop named Sik to help out in their plan. When brought in, Sik asks to test out Mechasaurus Geru first before using it in battle. After flying around, he says that it feels unbalanced and suggest to make one of the Wings a bit bigger, so Emperor Gore makes Cheif Galeli fix it. While Cheif Galeli is making the adjustments, Sik uses a necklace to take control of Hayato’s sister and finds out that the Saotome Plant is instead making a space station for training. When he tells Emperor Gore about this, Emperor Gore sends him to destroy the space station. When Professor Saotome sees this, he sends out the Getter Team again. They combine into Getter-1 and manage to find Geru flying up. Getter Robo uses it’s Getter Beam and Getter Boomerang, but Geru manages to dodge them. Sik then activates the necklace that is now in Hayato’s possession, causing him to freak out and disrupt their fight. While the others are trying to get Hayato under control, Geru heads toward the space station and successfully destroys it with it’s missiles. Later, after being promoted to Captain, Sik was promised a promotion as General if he destroys Getter Robo. So Sik pilots Geru agian and heads out to destroy Getter Robo. Hayato sees Geru flying by when he was checking on his sister and immediately follows it. Geru tries to kill him with pink beam from it’s mouth. Ryoma and Musashi arrive in their Getter Machines along with Michi in her jet. Hayato tries to board his Getter Jaguar, but Geru keeps on attacking him to prevent them from forming. Ryoma helps Hayato out by distracting Geru so he can aboard the Getter Jaguar. Once Hayato aboards his Getter Machine, the three combine into Getter-1 again. Getter Robo dodges Geru’s missiles and fire the Getter Beam at it. It has no effect however, so the Mechasaurus creates a strong wind with it’s wings at Getter Robo. Afterwards, Getter Robo uses the Getter Tomahawk and slices one of the Wings off, and later slices the other off. Ryoma thinks they won, but before Geru could hit the ground, Sik activates the Auxiliary Wings and flies back up to lay a bunch of attacks on Getter Robo. After taking so much damage, Getter Robo flies in a nearby canyon with Geru in pursuit. Sik thinks that they’re going to trick him into crashing into a rock formation in the canyon that they’re heading toward. However, once Sik crashes through the rock formation with no effort, Getter Robo attacks Geru from above with Getter Kick and then rips one of the wings off. In order to keep his honor, Sik gets Geru to lead Getter Robo toward the entrance of the Dinosaur Empire, which is at a dead volcano, and destroy them with the lava. Hayato changes Getter Robo from Getter-1 into Getter-2 and follows Geru. However, as Geru leads Getter Robo down the vent of the volcano, Sik finds out that the Dinosaur Empire has cut off the entrance to their fortress from the dead volcano. Sik tells Emperor Gore that he plans to destroy them with the lava, but Emperor Gore doesn’t want to risk having the entrance found out. Despite Sik’s pleas to open the entrance back up, the lava reaches Geru and destroys the Mechasaurus, killing Sik in the process. Powers/Abilities Wings: With it’s wings, Geru can fly through the sky. It can also creat strong winds with them. Bombs: Geru can drop three bombs from it’s chest. Auxillerly Wings: Geru is equipped with an extra pair of wings when it’s first wings get destroyed. Missiles: Geru can shoot missiles from it’s shoulders. Pink Beam: Geru can shoot a pink beam from it’s mouth. Fire Breath: Geru can shoot a stream of fire from it’s mouth. Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju